Prom (Sasuke x reader)
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: An AU fluff fic about you and Sasuke. You've been single all through high school and have never gone to prom once. Hopefully the boy of your dreams will ask you...or will he?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto.**

* * *

You sighed, hugging your books close to your chest as you walk down a school hallway. As you walked toward your locker, you passed a flyer taped to the wall. Pausing, you look at it, heaving another sigh. Sadness suddenly punched you in the gut.

You're a Senior in high school and the entire time you've been there, you haven't been to prom once. Once! You've been single all four years as well.

It hasn't been a happy year for you.

As you stared longingly at the flyer, your best friend Naruto sneaked up on you from behind.

"Hey, (f/n)-chan! Why the long face!" he asked, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. You sighed sadly.

"Naruto...is there something wrong with me?"

Naruto looked at you, shocked. He then glared at you. "Who told you that? I'll pound him! Tell me who he is!"

"Calm down, Naruto-kun! Nobody's said that to me. I just...why do no boys seem to like me?"

"I like you, (f/n)."

"That's different. You're my best friend. I guess I'm not all that attractive."

Naruto sighed pointing an angry finger at your face. "Listen to me. I may be an idiot, but I know a great person when I see one. You're a great person, (f/n), and if you can't see it, no one else will."

You smiled. "Thanks, Naruto."

He smiled, putting his hands behind his head. "Welcome! Why don't we go out for ramen to cheer you up?"

You nodded vigorously. "That sounds like a plan."

"Bye, (f/n)!"

You waved as he walked down the hall. You continued toward your locker. Opening it, you took out your pens, papers, and books for your next class. When you picked up a textbook, you noticed a yearbook from Freshmen year. You tilted your head to the side, wondering how long it's just been sitting here, collecting dust. Setting your gathered things down, you pick up the dusty yearbook and open it, flipping through the pages. You smile as you see pictures of all your friends. They're so young looking. You reached the last page for the Freshmen class. A faint blush tinted your cheeks.

You remember just how immature and girly you were in your Freshmen year. You have found a picture of your crush, still to this day, of Sasuke Uchiha, the heart throb of the Senior class. There's a pink heart written in pink ink around his picture. He looks so young and innocent in that picture. It's almost impossible to imagine him this way if you look at him now.

He's grown taller, his hair a little more wild, and he's filled out quite a bit. He became naturally toned over the last three years. Then again, he also participates in a lot of sports.

"(F/n), what's that?"

Your heart stopped. He's there, right behind you, actually talking to you.

Gah!

You swiftly close the book and turn to him with a smile on your face.

"Hey there, Sasuke-kun. I was just looking at photos of our Freshmen year." You put the book back, grabbed the ones you had earlier, and shut your locker door in one fluid motion, finally turning to face him.

"I see," he said. His eyes are slightly narrowed at you. He knows something is up and he wants to know what it is. "Are you sure you're not bothered by anything?"

You quickly shake your head no. "Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You're not LYING to me, are you?"

You shake your head again. "Nope."

He still gave you a wary look. "Okay...just tell me if something's bothering you."

You nodded, giving him a smile. Your heart couldn't help but throb at the sight of him. You want to just hug him so bad but...you can't. He's already has enough girls trying to get a hug out of him. He doesn't need another. You smirked sourly at yourself. He tilted his head.

"(F/n), you look like there is something bothering you."

"There really isn't anything wrong, Sasuke." Your eyes couldn't help but linger toward a prom flyer at the opposite side of the hall. You smiled. "Everything is fine."

He grunted, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets and walking away. You stare after him. Today, of all days, he decides to wear your favorite outfit of his. Those black jeans, dark blue flannel shirt, and black sweater vest made you always sigh. It would be the best if you went to prom with him, Sasuke Uchiha, as your date.

Then again, Sakura and Ino would probably hunt you down the rest of your life so...

You scoffed. They don't scare you. Well, only a little. Okay, maybe a lot.

You silently walked toward your first class of the day.

* * *

There is one week until prom, and no one has asked you yet...still. Relieving a sigh of defeat, you sauntered over to your locker. Rather than asking Sakura, Naruto actually asked Hinata. While happy for the shy girl, you still sulked. Ino was even asked, but not by Sasuke (thank goodness!), but by Shikamaru. She actually had said yes.

That part you refused to believe until you saw them walking together, hands intertwined.

You have to admit, it surprised you.

So just about every other girl you know and don't know already have a date to prom. Then there's you, desperately single and lonely.

You're in your room after a long day of school. Nothing special happened, really. Well, you could count the girl you were working with in science today getting asked to prom right in front of you something special. She got the full package. She got roses, a poem, and even chocolate. You hummed. Sweets. Yum. Too bad Sasuke doesn't like sweets.

Sasuke...

You rolled over on your bed, rummaging through the contents in your backpack. You took out the yearbook, and flipped through the pages until you found his old picture. You sighed. You're such a hopeless girl with a fairy tale as a dream. Or at least that's how you feel.

You squinted at the picture. His hair was shinier than it is now. Must've been greasy. Now he seems to take better care of his hair. Your mind wanders to how soft his hair must be. His perfectly perfect hair.

Your cell phone rings.

You pick up the phone to check the caller ID.

You almost dropped the phone. It's him...

Wait, what?!

You blink a few times, contemplating if you should answer or let it go to voicemail. A new surge of courage allows you to press the green button.

"Hello?" you say as casually as possible.

"Okay, I know what's been bothering you."

Your mind went blank. Did he really figure it out? Is he going to ask you to prom? You smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's because we got a bad grade on the science lab from last week."  
You felt yourself literally die at that moment. You completely blanched. It took everything you had to not collapse from disbelief.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, that's right. I wasn't completely focused that day."

Well, its not a lie. Being paired up with the boy of your dreams made you flustered, causing you to not think right. Because of you, the two of you got a solid D. On the bright side, he didn't seem to care. Thank goodness!

"That's what I thought. Are you doing anything right now?"

You gulped. "No. Not really. I just finished my homework so I'm kinda just...sitting here."

He didn't respond for a few seconds. "How about we meet up?"

Your heart skips a beat...or two. You can't tell. All you can think about are the possibilities of what could possibly happen.

"Yeah. I would like that."

"Cool. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Uh, okay. See you."

He hung up. You haven't noticed you were holding your breath the entire call. You slowly sigh. You then smile. He asked you to meet up! With him! You jump off your bed and dance around in happiness. This is actually happening! You're going on a date with Sasuke Uchiha!

You then pause. He probably wouldn't call it a date, but to you, it definitely is. You squeal, running over to your closet. You'll need something casual, not too flashy, but something that will catch his attention. You pick a black undershirt, white tank top, and some dark blue jeans. As a final touch, you slip your feet into some black sandals. You check yourself in the mirror. You nod to yourself in approval, running your fingers through your (h/l) (h/c) hair, getting rid of any lingering tangles. The door bell is ringing. Your breath hitches.

You sprint towards the front door, kissing your mom's cheek on the way out, and grabbing your purse. You stop in front of your front door, staring at Sasuke's shadow through the tinted window. You take a deep breath and reach out for the knob.

You don't know if you can open it. What if you make a fool of yourself?! He'll never talk to you again!

Shut up, insecure you! You can do this! Turn the knob!

You turn the knob. It revealed Sasuke, his back to you, staring up at the darkening sky. He turns around. His eyes widen when he sees you. You looked down, hoping to hide the faint blush that has taken place on your cheeks. You scurried down your front steps to stand in front of him.

"H-Hey," you shyly say. His expression softens before he smirks.

"Hey." He looks so...cute! He's wearing a black muscle shirt, tan cargo shorts, and black sneakers. His hands rest in his pockets and his cheeks are slightly flushed due to the summer heat.

You smile. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we could just go and get ice cream," he says simply, shrugging his shoulders.

You frown. "But you don't like ice cream. Or sweets."

He shrugs again. "I guess I'll just get a hit dog or something."

You tilt your head. "Okay then. Lead the way."

He nods and walks off toward the local ice cream and food stand. You walk with him quietly. You're glad the sun is setting. It will be less hot out on your way home.

Your eyes wander up to the boy beside you. He's looking at you. You can't help but silently gulp. He looks away. You sighed on the inside. Come on! This will go great!

You look up, seeing him watching you again. You lightly blush. Why does he keep staring at you and then looking away? Sighing, you decide to ignore the little voice in your head. You're not going to let yourself get in the way of success.

You two finally reach the ice cream and food stand. You order your favorite flavor and Sasuke orders his hot dog. Both came out quickly. He leads you over to a nearby table, facing the setting sun. You sit next to him timidly.

"You look nice. I didn't tell you," he says quickly.

You stare at him as if he suddenly turned into a troll. Did he just compliment you? Well, at least you choose a great outfit. You silently praised yourself. But still...he has been acting weird all day.

"Uh...thanks." He grunts his you're welcome. You sigh. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

You hesitate. "Um...you've been acting strange all day."

He looks at you quizzically, taking the last bite of his hot dog. You shove a spoon of ice cream in your mouth.

"I have?"

Uh oh. He's using that deep gruff tone with you. You know, the one he uses as a warning. If you continue, you will surely mess up everything. There won't be a chance he'll bother with you ever again! He won't text, call, or talk to you. He won't even like your Instagram posts of funny pictures!

No! You can't back out of this! You've already got one foot in the mud, and the mud won't let go.

"Uh, yeah. First, you notice something's been bothering me. Second, you call about. I mean, most boys don't even bother. Third, you use your time to treat me to something you don't even like. Also, you've been staring at me."

His eyes widen little by little as you ramble on. He sighs, closing his eyes and leans back. He crosses his arms. "So you've noticed?"

You nod. "Yeah. What's up? You're so out of character."

Sasuke uncrosses his arms and stares at the setting sun. "I guess I have to show you now."

"Huh?" you say stupidly. Out of nowhere, you feel Sasuke's breath against your lips. Before your brain could catch up with reality, he places a soft, solid kiss on your lips. You freeze. Is this happening? Is this really happening? You feel your cheeks heat up and your eyes slowly close as you relax. You lay one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder. Feeling brave, Sasuke rests his hands on your waist. It was only for a few seconds more, but the kiss felt like it lasted forever, and you're perfectly fine with that. Sasuke slowly leaned away from your face.

You giggled. He's blushing. Cute!

"S-So what does that mean?" you timidly ask.

Sasuke smirks. "You're my girlfriend now and you're going to prom with me."

Time suddenly stops for you. He...you...him...YOU'RE GOING TO PROM WITH SASUKE!

You laugh, smiling a smile so big it hurts you face. You throw your arms around Sasuke, giving him a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

Sasuke looks a little shocked. "For what?" He hugs you back.

"For asking me!" You comb your fingers through his dark, and very soft, hair. Smiling to yourself, you continued: "I've been hoping you would ask me."

"Well, I figured it out when I saw your old yearbook in your backpack during the lab day. When you went to the bathroom, I looked through it and kinda got the hint."

You blush furiously. You hide your heated face in the crook of his neck. "I'm so embarrassed."

He chuckles. "It's okay. At first I thought it was weird and then...I thought it was cute that you've still liked me."

You chuckle. "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?"

He smiles. "Nothing. I just feel like being out of character."

He crams his head, using his hand to lift up your head from his shoulder, and gives you another kiss. "Now, you have ice cream to finish and I plan on getting you home before nine."

-Extended Ending-

You're here, at prom, dancing in his arms. His arms are tightly wrapped around your waist as his head rests on yours, and your arms are wrapped around his neck as your head leans against his chest. You've had the night of your life, dancing with your new boyfriend and friends. Some were a little surprised Sasuke asked you, but were happy for your nonetheless.

"(F/n)?" he whispers in your ear, holding you tighter against him.

"Yes?"

He grabs your chin and tilts your head up, giving you a sweet kiss. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too."


End file.
